rbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sarrahh55/short stories.
Friend and Her Foe She sits there in the empty room, her body shivers with the memories of the past. She cries; wanting to decide whether her time is done. Her memories taught her, calling her names of something she is not. She is better off not living she thinks, but she has to think of her child living in her, the future he or she will have. She tells me her story with sadness and despair. She moves to her home town away from her bullies, her children, her friends. She still takes care of those small kids she told me about. She will be better sooner or later; I just wish I was there for her. She conquers her foe with I mighty blow. She is strong enough to not care; with her baby in her she is different. She has turned into a great worrier, defeated her friend and her foe. The friend that bullied her; when she cared for him. She got him back and he was defeated. She defeated her foe by ignoring them she got rid of them. And they, Well, they defeated themselves. She will be one again, she won’t try to die. Because she is stronger than anyone can imagine. Sarrahh55 2012 Hater The only reason I try is because I want to succeed. It was'' '''my choice but you say it was all you, I stand up and you bring me down. I am me not who you want me to be, ''You’re just my ghost in my way. You say to try, and try hard, stand up for myself, But you hate it because I stand up from you. The only reason I don’t keep yelling or talking or think, Is so I can'' forgive'' and forget You make me feel like I’m nothing, Like I haven’t done anything worthy And yet I try more than you however. I can’t think a certain thing without you on my back I can’t say anything without you getting everyone on your side. Like I’m not stressed enough without you there, I am nothing to you, because we are not alike. Sometimes we don’t fight, I like that we are best friends. We can have times that we don’t fight, but then you start again. Nagging me what to do, what to say, where to go And when I breakaway and find my own friends you follow And say that I leave you after you left me. We were born together doesn’t mean we have to be all the time ''doesn’t it?'' But thanks to you I stand up for myself, I can be stronger than you are, meaner, more aggressive, But I don’t like that; I don’t want to be like you. No, I don’t want that because I like that we are different, It may look like I am fighting only you, But I have fought other not just you'', I won'' some battles, I lost others. Yet you only see what you want to because you don’t care you’re not the only one. I may have been bullied my whole life and lost my self-most of the time. But I found myself and I have won the biggest And the longest battle I have ever had. ' ' Lover You cry with pain say that no one loves you, Though you haven’t seen true pain You cannot see my pain because, You want to give me more. Love is just a plain thing that everyone believes in. It is nothing but a feeling inside Everyone falls in and it is hard for them to get out They are trapped by love Pain is just a scratch compared to betray of love To have no one there and no one caring You lover gone, out of sight Loving another, because the love you gave him wasn’t enough Wasn’t meant to be because you both are different Because you both have gotten of the wring foot Because you are afraid he will laugh in your face that he won’t ever love you. Because he loves another The love that when you have him it becomes betrayal to everyone else He abandons you for another The love you will never gain back It is better to feel pain than feel nothing at all Nothing because you’ve given up Nothing because you gave away your life If that love didn’t connect from the start let it go ' ' Every day Every day is nothing but hard work every day is more than fun, school and homework it is stress it is more than hanging out with friends that she hardly sees it is cold with people taunting saying how better they are how much cooler and better looking they think they are every day has been the same, bullies bulling unfairness same thing over and over always calling and blaming her always calling her to do things to tell someone something to be something she is not never them never having a break even when she sleep even when she cry when she breathe when she fall every day she have to be alone to do everything at once she is just a girl who has a lot to do so she can’t go where she wants do what she wants be what she wants say nor do what she wants she is even lucky to do one thing and that is when she is in school and she plays interments and she goes to clubs or club she sees her friends in her class. All her stressed put into joy because she doesn’t like to feel any pain to show any pain even if she tried to she knows she will laugh with joy because that is her.